


The Kiss

by cwgirlup75



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dance, First Kiss, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: Inspired by this prompt -"Just once. Dance with me with me and pretend the world doesn't exist,” he pleaded.After that, there was no going back.





	

The Gryffindor common room was in full swing, thanks to the Muggle record player Sirius had received for Christmas from James. He had instantly been intrigued by it and went through three needles playing it non-stop before Remus threatened to charm the back of his school robes to read 'I love Severus Snape' if he didn't stop. But this was a special occasion. It wasn't every day that Gryffindor won a hundred house points and took the lead in the race for the House Cup. James had insisted that a party was a necessity, and the snacks and drinks were flowing freely as people talked and danced.  
Remus sat in a corner of the common room, nursing a hot butterbeer and watching the people around him. He sipped it slowly and tried to decide if he could sneak out unnoticed. He knew he had to put in an appearance, but all he wanted to do was to get back to his room, devour a chocolate frog, and go to sleep. All around him he saw people laughing, talking, dancing. He threw his head back and tossed down the rest of his drink, suddenly hit by the humiliating realization that he was about to cry. The vision of the happy couples around him slammed home the fact that he was completely alone, and would always be that way. No one would ever want a werewolf. He stood and began making his way towards the stairs, letting his self pity consume him. He had almost reached it when he felt a hand descend upon his shoulder from behind. He turned and looked up into a pair of familiar, silver-gray eyes.  
“Leaving already? I was hoping we could have a dance.”  
“You know I can't dance for shit, Padfoot. And I'd rather not give the whole of Gryffindor a show.”  
“Who cares if they stare, Moony?”  
“I care. I know you're never been one to shy from attention, but as someone who's been a freak for the majority of his life, I'd like to avoid giving people another reason to talk about me.”  
Sirius bit his lip. “Please, Remus. Just once. Dance with me with me and pretend the world doesn't exist,” he pleaded.  
After that, there was no going back. Remus never could deny Sirius much. “Fine. One dance. And then I'm going to bed.”  
Sirius smiled and led Remus into the crowd, pulling him close and swaying to the slow song that had just started. He felt the tension in the tawny haired boy and stroked his back lightly, hoping to relax him. As one song blended into another, the space between their bodies gradually closed. By the time the music changed to something more upbeat, they found themselves in a corner of the room with mere inches between them.  
Eyes locked as Sirius bent his head to whisper, “Can I kiss you?”  
Remus nodded mutely. The dark haired wizard placed a hand on the back of his neck and drew them together until their breath mingled. He closed the last few inches between their mouths, and their lips met for the first time. The kiss was soft and sweet, and full of promise. They broke apart and smiled at each other, and Remus had the fleeting thought that this was the best party ever.  
THE END


End file.
